It's All Been Done Before
by dizzylizzy123
Summary: My own little twist on things, NH and L? Read to find out more! Rating for some language and sexual suggestions
1. Really just the Introduction

Chapter 1- Really Just the Introduction  
  
Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own any One Tree Hill characters, or actors, or script ideas of blahblahblah, you get the idea. Actually I don't really own that much!  
  
Background: OK, Nathan and Haley are together, Jake has sung in Karen's Café so everyone knows about Emma, but Lucas hasn't chosen between Brooke and Peyton yet. Karen is in Italy, Deb is running the café, Deb kicked Dan out of the house, and he and Nathan did go golfing.  
  
It hurt her when he wasn't around. All Haley wanted was to always be safe and sung in his arms, when she got that scrunched-up happy feeling in her stomach. The feeling that she wasn't sure about, but left her wondering if it was love. She knew he was troubled, and his family life was one big soap opera that she did not like to watch, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that when she was with him she was more Happy that she'd ever been in her whole life.  
  
"Hales! Earth to Haley! Good morning."  
  
"What? Oh morning Nathan. You're late." She tried to act stern and in diffident.  
  
"I know, but I brought coffee and doughnuts to make up for it." Nathan smiled that half smile that always got her.  
  
Haley couldn't take it anymore. Giving in, she jumped up and gave her boyfriend a kiss and a big hug.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Nathan replied, breaking away gently. "What was that for?"  
  
"Good morning. You were late so I was trying to make you pay, but damnit, when you smile, I lose it, you know that."  
  
"Oh, so Miss Haley James couldn't resist my charms, could she?"  
  
"No." Haley looked at the ground embarrassed, with a hint of a blush just beginning to show on her cheeks.  
  
"And she thought she could deny me the pleasure of this?" Nathan moved forward as if to capture Haley's lips in another kiss, but instead started to tickle her.  
  
"Nathan stop! Ahh you know ." Haley was squirming and laughing to hard to finish her sentence.  
  
"I what? Know that you are so very ticklish all over? Yup!"  
  
Finally relenting, Nathan let up and helped Haley back to her feet. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "Good thing you kissed me earlier, or I would be dying right about now, you look so beautiful this morning."  
  
Haley turned bright red, but before she could say anything, Nathan stopped her voice by wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her ardently.  
  
Haley moved her hands up to Nathan's neck, standing on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, and just barely managed to intensify the kiss. Uttering a soft moan of discontent at their height difference, Haley tried to stand up taller, but realized too late that as always when she kissed Nathan she was limp in his arms.  
  
Noticing this, Nathan broke away and sat Haley down at the picnic table. "So Math, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked, smiling as the remnants of her blush faded away. He loved it when she blushed.  
  
With a huff of disappointment at Nathan's breaking the kiss and trying to catch her breath Haley replied, "Oh, so Mr. Bigshot finally remembered why I woke up an hour earlier than normal people this morning."  
  
"Yup, it was all so you could see me." Nathan's cockiness was accentuated in all of his features. Dodging Haley's punch, he pulled his physics textbook out of his bookbag, and got out a blank piece of paper and a pen, ready for their morning tutoring session.  
  
Haley bent toward Nathan and began to explain inertia. The two heads bent towards each other, one auburn and one dark brown made a very framable picture against the water behind them, a little bubble into which no hurt could enter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of Tree Hill, Lucas was just waking up, carefree for one moment before he remembered he had to make a decision, and just hope that it was the right one. With Brooke he felt so different, free and reckless, but with Peyton he felt understood. He didn't know who to talk to about it. Haley had already made it clear that she did not like Brooke very much, and he would have talked to her more, except that now she was with Nathan, he wasn't sure if he could really talk to her about stuff any more. He sighed, pulled on some clothes, and headed out to school. It was going to be a long day.  
  
OK, review, and tell me what you think! If you like, I will continue, and create the drama that is needed. If not, my story will fade into oblivion, and it won't really matter! ~DizzyLizzy 


	2. The Big Bang

Chapter 2- The Big Bang  
  
Disclaimer- I want to own it! Unfortunately, I'm stuck here with my dreams, computer, and pictures of James Lafferty! I own nothing!  
  
A/N: I'm gonna need a few more reviews on this chapter! Good, bad, anything! Plus, I know Jake's daughter is named Jenny, I just got confused for a minute. Forgive my horrible mistake.  
  
Haley shook her head, and corrected an answer on Nathan's practice math test. Pulling out her calculator, she bit her bottom lip as she totaled his score. Nathan was pacing back and forth behind her, every now and then calling out to see if she had finished. He sat down across from her, and for the millionth time realized how lucky he was.  
  
"Done! Well, Nathan, I know you worked hard, but well, you only got... a 95%!"  
  
"Yes! Alright, what do I win this time?"  
  
"This time? You are so arrogant! Come on, we're going to be late to school if we don't leave now. You have to drive me, because I walked."  
  
"Who says I have to drive you, Miss Bossy? Huh?"  
  
"Well, I say that if you don't drive me I won't kiss you a week. Plus, I could just fight you, and force you to drive me."  
  
"Oh yeah, because I'm oh so scared of you!"  
  
"Hey! I could take you any day Scott. Come on! Bring it!" Haley tapped her chest, and took a few steps toward Nathan.  
  
"Yeah right, you couldn't bring me down if I weighed 15 pounds, weakling!" Haley rushed him, and with a neat slide-tackle brought Nathan to his knees, and with one swift movement, grabbed the keys out of his pocket, kissed him, and ran to the truck. Nate chased after her, but Haley was too quick, and had locked all the doors the second she got in. Smiling and laughing at him, Haley turned the car on, and turned up the music. Nathan pulled the other set of keys out of his pocket, and opened the door, and picked Haley up, and carried her around the passenger's seat, put her down, and buckled her seatbelt. Nathan got in the car, and drove away from the dock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey gorgeous!" Brooke covered Lucas's eyes with her hands.  
  
"Hi Brooke," replied Luke.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Umm, lets see, hmmm, I know your voice, besides you're the only person crazy enough to call me 'gorgeous' to my face."  
  
"Well, anyway, I was wondering what you were doing Friday night. Because, I have really cool thing planned for us to do."  
  
"Brooke, I told you my mom's coming home on Friday. Keith and I are going to pick her up from the airport."  
  
"Oh yeah. I kinda remember that. Ok, if you're not hanging with me on Friday, you have to walk to class with me!"  
  
"What a hardship!" Brooke slipped her arm through Luke's and smiling and laughing, the two walked over to English.  
  
Peyton slammed her locker shut, and found Haley standing in front of her.  
  
"Who's in a bad mood this morning?"  
  
"Who's just a little too perky for 8:10 in the morning?"  
  
"Seriously Peyton, what's up with you?"  
  
"Look Haley, it's complicated..."  
  
"You want complicated? I'm dating my best friend's younger half brother, who also happens to be his sworn enemy, team mate, and previous torturer. Plus, I fell in love with him while secretly tutoring him." Haley pulled Peyton down the hall.  
  
"OK, so you understand complicated! I get it! It's just that, I really like Luke. I mean I want everything that he wanted in the beginning, but he doesn't want me anymore. I feel like a toy that he broke, and doesn't want to fix. And he can't choose between my best friend and I. Where do I go from here Haley?"  
  
"Look, if you really want my opinion, you turned him down when he was pretty much in love with you, and that really hurt Luke. He won't get over it very quickly, so I think you have to just let things run their course, and see what happens." The two paused outside their English class.  
  
"Haley, you should really be a shrink. That was the best advice I've had in a long time."  
  
Haley smiled, and reached to open the door to the classroom, when suddenly everything started to spin.  
  
"Haley? Haley, are you ok?"  
  
"Peyton? Is that..." Haley collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Omigod. Help! Someone help!" Peyton ran into the classroom screaming.  
  
:Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Review or you will never find out what happens to Haley! If you review quickly, I can have the next chapter up by Saturday.- DizzyLizzy 


	3. I Need You

Chapter 3- I need you  
  
A/N: I lied! Sorry, my family went away this weekend and there was no computer, no anything! Hey, that sounds like my disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
"Help!" Peyton's voice echoed through the school. She screamed. The English class came running out of the room.  
  
"Omigod." "What happened?" The whispers spread, until Lucas and Nathan burst through the crowd at the same time, having recognized the scream.  
  
"Haley," Nathan whispered. He ran to her side. Lucas went to Peyton, who was crying, and swaying back and forth.  
  
"Quick, someone call an ambulance!" he yelled. Brooke whipped out her cell-phone, and dialed 911.  
  
Nathan was cradling Haley's body in his, rocking it close to him. "Haley, you have to wake up. Please look at me. Oh god, Haley!"  
  
She opened her eyes briefly before slipping out of his reach again. She stopped breathing.  
  
"Everybody out of the way!" The paramedics pushed through the masses of students standing in the hallway. "Somebody give the basics on what happened here."  
  
Peyton spoke up. "We were just walking into the classroom, when she collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her." She was crying.  
  
"Ok, sweetie," said the woman, as she lowered the stretcher to lift Haley onto it. "What's her name?"  
  
"Haley James." Nathan spoke up for the first time. "She's sixteen and 9 months."  
  
"Ok kids, you're going to have to move out of the way so we can get her out of here." The paramedics rolled the stretcher out of the hallway, loaded it into the ambulance, and drove away, lights blaring.  
  
"Come on! Quick!" Lucas grabbed Nathan and ran out the parking lot, and got into the truck.  
  
3 hours later Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Karen sat in the waiting room of the hospital. As the doctor walked out, the five of them stood up, and waited to here.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Follari, and I took care of Ms. James when she was brought in. She's currently stable, but we had to admit her. She has Lyme Menengitis, which is a brain disease. It is curable, and we caught it in the early stages, so she should be up and about soon, but she will be weak. Ms. James is still in a coma, but she should wake up soon And yes, you can visit her now, but ONE at a time!"  
  
Nathan didn't even wait to hear what else Dr. Follari had to say. He was already walking down the hall to go see Haley.  
  
He walked into her hospital room, and had to stop and take a deep breath. She looked so vulnerable lying there on the bed, fast asleep. Nathan thought to himself. *She's supposed to be the strong one. How did I not notice that she was so sick? I'm a horrible person. Oh man, she needs to get better. I'm nothing without her."  
  
He pulled a chair up to the bedside, and reached out for her hand. Grasping it tightly, he began to speak.  
  
"Haley, wow, where to start. I am so sorry I didn't notice this. Look, I can't do this without you, so you have to wake up really soon, like now. Hales, I need..." Something squeezed his hand. "Nathan?" He only caught a whisper.  
  
Things were coming back into focus. A pair of brown eyes swam into sight. She knew those eyes. "Nathan?" she asked again.  
  
"Hales, it's ok. You're in the hospital, and I was so worried about you, you passed out in the hallway, and"  
  
"Nathan." Tears were running down Haley's face, and at the sight of them Nathan stopped dead. Haley was not supposed to cry, and seeing her at her most defenseless moment made his heart break. She reached out, and he grabbed her, and held her as tight as he could.  
  
You like? Review please!!! I love people who review, and I reward them with more chapters, and drama. Hehehehe! ~DizzyLizzy 


End file.
